Love Me Forever
by Dark and Twisted Contest
Summary: He wants her forever, but she's afraid. She has no idea he means forever in the literal sense. Teenage angst that will lead to deadly consequences. AH.


**_Contest entry for the 'A Journey into the Dark & Twisted' Contest_**

_**Title**__: Love Me Forever._

_**Prompts used**__: Group H, Prompt #2 #4. Group B, Prompt #1 #6 (Prompt B#1 is a manip made by Kerry Delaney)_

_**Pairing**__: Bella/Edward/Alice/Jasper_

_**Rating**__: M_

_**Word Count**__: 6853_

_**Summary**__: He wants her forever, but she's afraid. She has no idea he means forever in the literal sense. Teenage angst that will lead to deadly consequences. AH._

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight and all content related to the franchise belongs to Stephanie Meyer. If it were mine, Bella and Edward would have got down and dirty in the beginning. _

* * *

Love Me Forever

"Psst."

"..."

"

Pssst."

"..."

"Psssssssst!"

I'm gonna kill him.

"Mr Cullen," Mr Varner sighs loudly, attracting the attention of the class as he slams his book down on the desk. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

Edward leans back in his seat, trying to appear composed but completely failing as his agitation gives way. "Uh, no. No."

"Oh really? I suppose this conversation you were hoping to start is for Ms Swan's ear's only?"

Edward's glaring holes through Mr Varner's head, while mine glare at the wall in front of me.

If I wasn't sitting down, I'd have kicked him in the balls by now.

Asshole

"The next time you think to begin a conversation in the middle of my lecture, please be aware of the consequences." Mr Varner pulls the small pink slip from the pad in front of him, holding it out. "Head to the principle's office and I'll see you for detention."

The classroom breaks into whoops and hollers as Edward pushes away roughly from his seat. He flips up his two middle fingers, spinning in a circle to show his exact distaste. I say nothing, instead choosing to glare at the front of the classroom. But when I feels Edward's warm breath on the back of my neck, I tense up.

"We still need to talk." He whispers harshly, pushing away from me and striding out the classroom.

. . . .

"What's up with you and Ed?" Alice slumps into the cafeteria beside me.

"Nothing," I mumble, even though I can feel his eyes on me from the opposite end of the room.

"He's—"

"Staring, I know." I cut her off.

He's staring at me because I haven't spoken to him for three weeks. This is highly unusual, because he's my best friend and has been since second grade. What's also highly unusual, is the fact that three weeks and one day ago, he kissed me.

Fucking. Kissed. Me.

At the time, we had been sitting around his bedroom. Nothing unusual, I'm there all the time. It's practically my room. Seated on his bed, I'd been in the middle of talking about Mr Berty's insane teaching tactics when it comes to English, and he pretty much just flew at me. Hands in my hair, his weight on top of me, his lips attached to mine.

And he ruined everything.

I'm not saying it didn't feel good, because...jeez, it was more than good. But, really? He chose a moment like that to kiss me? What about two years ago, when he decided that a night out with Tanya Denali's huge tit's were more important than our movie nights. Or last year, when he sat with me on Valentine's Day but bailed at the last second because Kate Garretson was having a party.

No. Instead, he chooses to kiss me exactly two months away from high school graduation. He chose that moment to show me how he felt, knowing it was already too late. Because nothing can ever happen between us now. I'm going to California, and he's moving out to Seattle. We'll barely see each other.

So why kiss me?

My exit from his room was less than grateful. I had pushed him and promptly stumbled from the bed, tripping over my feet as I went. Leaving everything behind, I'd muttered bullshit excuses and apologies before I bolted.

We haven't spoken since.

I glance over at where he was once sitting, only to find he's not there. When a hand grabs my arm, I don't need to turn to know it's him.

"Bleachers. Now." He almost growls, releasing my arm.

I roll my eyes at Alice, who simply waves her Fork at me, and take off after my sulky best friend.

"Where the hell have you been?" He spins on me, his face livid as he stands on the bench above me.

I kick my shin against the seat in front of me, unable to meet his eyes. "Around, I guess."

"Bullshit." He's suddenly sitting in front of me, looking up at me through piercing green eyes. "I called you. You're dad told me you were sick. I called you again and he told me you were out. Eventually I stopped getting an answer all together."

"Edward," I sigh, shaking my head.

"You fucking flew out of my room after I...you know. Do I, I mean...do you fucking hate me that much?" He asks incredulously.

"What?" I'm appalled. "No! That's not...I mean, you kissed me!"

"Really?" He feigns shock. "Well fuck, alert the authorities. I kissed a pretty girl."

"Don't," I warn him. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" He scoffs.

"Make me feel like I'm the one in the wrong here!" I yell, pointing at him. "This is your fault!"

"My fault?" He scoffs.

"Yes!" I point at him. "You're the one who kissed me. You're the one who's made our friendship feel awkward. This is all on you, buddy."

"Oh, and you ignoring me for weeks is totally my fault." He glares. "I stopped you from picking up the phone, or coming by my house. I make you hide behind Alice at school, and run away from your locker when you see me. My bad, Bella. Really."

His hands fly to his hair and tug, his usual reaction to stress. I fight the urge to roll my eyes, which is a common for me.

"I'm sorry. I just...I don't know what to say to you now. It's weird." I shrug uncomfortably.

"Tell me you don't like me," He says softly.

I turn my head away, but suddenly his body is pressed up against mine. His hands frame my face as he tilts my head. Crouching down so he's at my eye level, his eyes dare me to deny him. I try to push away the tingling sensation away from my cheeks, where his thumbs slowly stroke.

"You felt something." He declares quietly.

"No I didn't." My voice wavers, betraying me.

"Yeah, you did. And you're scared."

"I'm not scared. I'm resigned. It's too late for this, Edward. We can't start this now."

He groans, pulling away from me. "Why not?"

"Because!" I exclaim, throwing my hands in the air. "We can't be together when we're moving to opposite sides of the country! We don't even have time to date! I can't do that, I won't."

He slumps back to the bench, raking a hand through his messy penny brown hair. "But I like you. I really, really like you."

My heart splits. He looks like the little boy I've known all my life, yet so different now he's becoming a man. I'm caught between logic and feelings, and it fucking sucks.

I drop down on the bench beside him and lay my head on his shoulder. Like an automatic reaction, his arm wraps around my shoulder and I curl into his side.

"I like you too. I do." I sigh. "But right now, I just need you to be my best friend, Edward."

He says nothing, simply squeezing me tighter as he stares out at the empty gymnasium.

. . . .

"Are you going to Newton's party later?" Alice is yelling.

"What?" I'm yelling, too.

"I said, are you GOING TO NEWTON'S PARTY?"

I snort with laughter as the music cuts out on the last part of her sentence. People around us stare at her, as she flips the bird and blushes red with embarrassment.

Graduation is in one week, and right now, we're attending our last prom.

When Alice had first brought up Prom, I had been reluctant. Every other year I've skipped this tradition. Big puffy dresses, too much makeup and the expectations of the night are just not my scene. But being our last prom, I figured I should take part for once.

I look around for my date, Tyler, but see that he's nowhere to be found.

"Have you seen Tyler?" I ask Alice.

She shakes her head. "No, I haven't."

I sigh as she trots off to Join Jasper in the middle of the dance floor. Before I can wallow too long though, I'm joined by Rosalie Hale. I do a side sweeping glance, seeing that she looks stunning as always. Ivory dress, blond curled hair draping over one shoulder and her significant pout, she's every guy's wet dream.

We've never been Friends, but we became cordial to each other last year when I spotted her coming out of a Planned Parenthood in Seattle.

"God, this is so boring. Is it time to get drunk yet?" She groans, folding her arms over her chest.

I snort. "Isn't this supposed to be your night? Aren't you vying for that crown?"

"Psh," She scoffs, waving her hand. "Fuck being Prom Queen. I just want out of this podunk town already."

"I'm with you on that," I sigh, staring out towards the dance floor.

"Here," She holds out a scrap of paper toward me, and when I glance down I see her phone number. "I won't know anyone out in California. Thought maybe we could grab a coffee or something."

She says this so blase, that I can't help but smile.

Rosalie Hale wants to be my friend.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe." I shrug, acting casual. But eventually I crack and we both laugh.

Smiling faces dancing, and fooling around filter through my eyelids. But I won't miss one of them when I leave Forks. Not Jessica Stanley's gossip, or Mike Newton's roaming eyes. Emmett McCarty's booming laugh or Angela Weber's soft voice. No, the only people I'll miss are those closest to me. Charlie, Alice and of course, her boyfriend Jasper who makes me laugh like no other. My eyes roam until I find the person I'm going to miss the most.

Edward's sways awkwardly on the dance floor with Jane Volturi. She clings to his shoulder, her head laid on his shoulder. With closed eyes, she smiles so big as they dance to Low Shoulder, but Edward just stares over her shoulder blankly. I stare in confusion at the darkness of his eyes, until they reach mine. He gives me a fake smile, and diverts his eyes before I can wave back.

I thought we were fine now. These past few weeks, everything went back to normal. We never mentioned the kiss again, and instead chose to ignore it altogether. I was too scared to bring it up, for fear it would evoke feelings in me that I've been desperately trying to push away.

But now, there's something off about his gaze. His eyes, usually filled with laughter and mischief just seem...empty.

And I can only hope it's not me that brought about that look.

I shake my head, and see Jasper and Alice staring at me warily. I smile, but they don't smile back.

. . . .

If I thought it was loud earlier, I was so so wrong.

Mike Newton's house is placed nicely on the outskirts of our small town. Whilst his house may be big, it's secluded within the trees. With no neighbors, he doesn't have to worry about complaints, especially whilst his parent's are constantly out of town. He's the perfect party host, and he throws them frequently.

I'm in the kitchen with Jasper, who's laughing as he shoves a shot in my hand.

"To always being young," he holds out his glass to me, grinning.

"Amen to that!" I laugh, throwing back the brown liquid and wincing at the burn. "Where's Alice?"

"I think she went to the bathroom," He raises an eyebrow. "Or one of the bathrooms. Seriously, what does Mike's dad do for a living?"

I laugh. "I know! He's such a perv, and he lives like a god. Not fair, at all." I hand him my glass. "I'm going to find Alice, see if I can get rid of these death traps."

"They're three inch heels," He stares at my feet, which are cloaked beneath my royal blue dress. "They can't be that bad."

I stare at him pointedly. "Do you know me?"

"Good point, you are pretty clumsy." He laughs before spinning me around and gives me a small shove. "Get outta here, Hells Bells."

I take his advice, stumbling through the crowd until I eventually find the staircase. I stop long enough to toe off the ridiculous stiletto's, slinging them over my wrist before I trudge up the steps. The further up you get, the more R rated the place becomes. James Cooperberg has Vicki Denali pushed up against the wall, his tongue down her throat and his hands skimming up her dress. Emmett has a laughing Rosalie by the hand, running by me in only his underwear as he shouts, "Party time motherfuckers!"

I even see Angela Weber practically dragging poor Ben Cheney into Mike's parents' room.

I must be the only virgin left at this school by now.

I'm at the bathroom, and have the door opened when I'm suddenly being shoved from behind.

"Hey!" I exclaim, slapping at the hands on my back pushing me forward.

"In, in, in, in," Edward chant's in my ear before slamming the door and turning towards me. "Thank fuck for that."

"Um, hi?" Is my eloquent response.

Three loud knocks come from the door, and Edward's eyes pop out his head.

"Edward? Are you in there?" Jane calls out.

"Lie for me," He begs me in a whisper.

"What? No way!" I hiss.

"Please? Come on!"

"Eddie?"

We both cringe at that one.

"You owe me," I point at him as he nods vigorously.

"For the rest of my life." He swears.

I roll my eyes, plaster on a smile and open the door a crack. "Oh, hey Jane."

"Uh, hey." He cranes her neck, trying to see behind me. "Is Edward in there?"

"Edward? No," I shake my head.

"Really? I swore I just saw him come in here." She huffs, her eyes darting around.

"Nope. Just me in here." I shrug. "I let him know you're trying to find him if I see him though."

"Yeah, thanks." She's already lost interest, and is walking away.

I close the door and turn to Edward, who's grimacing. "That bad?"

"She's so...fucking clingy," He shudders.

I laugh. "She can't be that bad."

"No, really. I asked her as a last resort. Thought it would be fun. But all night she's being rattling on about how we should meet up once she get's settled at Northwestern."

I hiss in sympathy for her. "Oh, no. She thinks-"

"That we're love's young dream? Oh yeah," He scoffs, before pursing his lips and batting his eyelashes. "'You and me, are like, kindred spirits. We're so meant to be, Eddie."

I lean back against the door and laugh as he flutters a hand in front of his face, his voice high. He wipes fake tears from under his eyes and puckers his lips, making me laugh harder.

"'I always knew we'd be together. You're just so...made for me!"

"Stop!" I howl, as his hand come to my sides and began tickling.

"'Our kids would be so perfect, Eddie. My psychic told me we'd have the most beautiful Babies! Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!"

I lean my head back as he falls forward, his head landing on my shoulder. His back shakes with laughter, and my eyes water. When I can finally breathe, I lift a hand up to run it through his hair, which he'd try to tame down to no avail. He lifts his head, giving me a crooked smile.

And I don't know which of us moves first, but we're kissing.

My hands play with the hair at the nape of his neck as he kisses me so softly, his hands on my hips. And I feel safe, and it feels right. Maybe it's the alcohol, or maybe it's just him, but I don't feel frightened of the outcome. I just feel him.

He presses his full weight against me, and the breath I was holding shoots out of me. He groans, pulling me to the tips of my toes as he kisses my harder. I grip his shoulders and kiss him back just as hard. He presses me back against the door, breathless and panting against my mouth as he pulls back. Gripping my waist, eh spins us and places me on the bathroom. He bends awkwardly over my legs, his lips still on mine. I open my knees and he moves forward, but get's caught on the layers of my dress. He snorts and I laugh, bringing my mouth back to his.

"Wait, wait, wait," He whispers.

"Don't stop," my voice is barely audible as I move toward him.

"No, I...this is great, and I really fucking want to continue this. But," the breath whooshes from him as he gives an embarrassed smile. "I really gotta take a piss."

"Wow. So hot. I've never wanted you more," I deadpan, and he laughs.

"Dork," He places his palm on my forehead and pushes.

"Loser," I shove his shoulder with a laugh.

I jump down from the counter and attempt to straighten out my dress. He fixes my fallen straps, moving them back up to my shoulders. He grabs my hand, pulling me back in for a kiss as my hand grabs the door handle. I step back with a smile.

"This is a really bad idea," I sigh.

"This is a really bad idea," I sigh.

"Not tonight," He shakes his head. "Don't get serious tonight. Just be here with me."

"Live for the moment kinda thing?" I ask.

"Yeah," he grins and I can't help but smile back.

It's not until I've turned away from him and headed toward the stairs that I hear him call my name.

"Yeah?" I smile.

He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. I stare, raising my eyebrows but he simply shakes his head.

"I'll see you soon, 'kay?" He nods to me.

"Yeah," I say, confused. "I'll see you in like, two minutes."

He smiles, looking down and I shake my head with a laugh. I make my way down the steps, but I hear his voice one last time before he closes the door.

"I'm sorry."

. . . .

"Did you find Tyler?" Alice asks me when I eventually find her.

I shake my head. "I think he ditched me."

"Aw I'm sorry, Bell." She throws an arm around me. "He was an asshole anyway."

"Yeah, I'm not that upset." I shrug, then blush when I realize why I'm not upset.

Before long another drink is in my hand, and I'm on the dance floor with Alice. We swing and sway our hips, hand in the air as we chant 'Here's to never growing up!'

But then it suddenly feels wrong. The atmosphere around me feels different, charged. I stop dancing and look at a smiling Alice in confusion, but like everyone else she's still dancing and having a good time.

Until we both heard two loud bangs.

I turn in time to see Emmett's large body fall to the floor. He's still in his white boxers, which are now staining red from the holes in his chest. Everyone falls silent as the music plays on around us. My eyes snap up to the front door, as my mouth falls open. Darks pants, black hoodie, ski mask, and gloved hands that two guns are facing us all. I instinctively take a step back, as the gun moves in all directions, not firing, but looking for their next victim.

Rosalie falls to her knees beside Emmett, pressing her hands over his wounded chest. But when he coughs up blood, she screams loudly. I hold my hands over my ears to block the sound, but there's no need. She screams for only a few seconds before a hand appears over the masked figures shoulder and fires a round into Rosalie's skull, silencing her completely.

Chaos erupts as the second figures steps forward. Guns start firing and bodies fall to the ground amidst the screaming and pushing. But I'm frozen in shock. It isn't until Alice grabs my hand and screams, "FUCKING RUN!" that my feet finally move.

We push and shove ruthlessly as Alice drags me to the kitchen. My first instinct is the large door in the corner which leads to the laundry room. But then my eyes fall on the door which leads out into the forest, and suddenly it's me doing the dragging.

I can hear the screaming and the sickening 'Pop!' sounds coming from behind us, but I don't dare turn back.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Alice yells hysterically over and over. "What do we do?"

"Charlie!" I manage to screech over my shoulder as we race through the trees, my dress hiked up in my hands.

But I should have known my clumsiness would be my downfall.

I trip and fall to the cold, forest floor. I grunt as my shin hits the rough ground, pushing my hands in the dirt to pull myself up.

"What the fuck? I..." Alice begins to pick me up, but freezes with her eyes focused behind me.

My head spins fast, thinking the gunmen have gained on us, but then my eyes fall to the floor. Tyler Crowley, my date for the prom, lies with his blank eyes staring up at the sky. His face drained of all the blood, is frozen in horror and his once pristine white suit is littered with dark red stains.

I hear a scream and forget about the pain in my knee. I'm on my feet and running in a different direction than I'd planned. It's not until I can no longer see Tyler's corpse that I realize the screaming is coming from me. I pant and stomp my feet into the ground hard, willing my feet to move faster. My hands bunch my dress, ruined with smears of dirt and spots of Rosalie's blood.

I see a break in the woods and hear the sound of rushing water, and I know exactly where I am. I push myself faster until I see the old Tanner house, which sits abandoned on the La Push cliffs. I stop, my hands on my knees as I struggle to pull in a breath. The cold night air wracks through my body and I shiver.

"Alice?" I call out.

"I'm here," She says from behind me.

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Let's hide in here. We can try to call my dad."

I spin to face her and freeze.

With blank eyes and a sweet smile, she raises a metal crowbar from behind her back.

"I love you, Bella." She tells me.

She swings for my head, and with a sharp pain everything goes dark.

. . . .

"You hit her too hard."

"I didn't!"

"Well why the fuck isn't she waking up?"

"Hey, don't take it out on her."

"Fuck. You. This was all your idea, dip shit."

"Yeah, and you fucking agreed with me until she got hurt."

"Would you both shut up? We've got this far, don't fuck it up now."

"If she doesn't wake up, I swear to god..."

"She wil."

I groan.

"See? Told you. Now stop being such a pussy and help me with this, man."

I open my eyes at the sound of voices, but immediately close them when bright lights filter my side. I groan at the pain on the side of my head, and rack my brain trying to remember what happened.

Prom. Party. Guns. Blood. Tyler.

Alice. Crowbar.

"I love you, Bella."

My eyes snap open in a panic, and I struggle when I realize I can't move my arms or legs. I'm lying on something cold, and when I turn to my side I can see it's some sort of metal table. I whimper, pushing my hands against the leather straps holding me to the table.

"Whoa, calm down." Alice's face appears in my vision, and I struggle harder. "You better get over here. She's getting worked up."

Edward's face is suddenly above me, his hands framing my face. "Shh, It's okay. Baby, clam down."

"W-what...where am I?" I ask, my voice shaking.

"You're safe." He smiles softly.

"You have to help me," I plead, my eyes large as my voice drops to a whisper. "Alice...she hit me."

He leans down and kisses my frozen lips before pulling back to whisper, "I know."

He disappears from sight as my heart drops into my stomach. My insides churn, and my hearing is fuzzy. The metal table beneath me moves until I'm upright. I hear clicking behind me as I glance around the room. White walls, and yellow curtains. A TV sits on the floor in the corner, playing quietly. Lamps without shades have been placed all around the room, leaving behind a harsh glare worthy of any hospital room.

I hear the clanking noise again and turn my head to the right. Jasper is beside me, laying out tools on a small metal tray. Scalpel, bandages, needle and thread, and a bottle of whiskey.

My stomach rolls.

"I'm sorry about your head," Edward tells me, bending down to check the straps around my ankles. "I told her to aim for the back of your head."

"I got the job done, didn't I?" Alice snarks, picking at her nails and looking altogether bored.

Her pale pink dress, like mine, is smeared with dirt. Her dark hair which was once pinned up neatly behind her head is now hanging loosely on her shoulders. I'm sure I look worse. I can feel the trickle of blood dripping past my eyebrow and my hair hangs over my face.

"We should do this soon," Jasper speaks up, turning to face Edward and Alice. "Charlie will start looking soon."

"Right," Edward nods.

"Do what soon?" My voice breaks as they all turn to face me. "Do what soon?" I nearly scream the words.

"Bella, you need to calm down." Jasper says softly, using his condescending fucking voice on me. "Everything's going to be alright."

"What are you going to do to me?" I whisper.

"More like what are we going to do for you!" Alice chirps, stepping forward. She pulls a blade from Jasper's back pocket and comes towards me. My blood runs cold. "It's gonna be amazing, Hells Bells."

"Babe, you look kinda hot holding my blade." Jasper drawls.

Alice smiles at him. She winks at him, bringing the blade to her mouth and runs her tongue up over the sharp edge. I shrink back in fear, and turn my eyes away. My face is suddenly pulled up, and I gasp as Edward comes nose to nose with me.

"It's okay," He whispered softly, but I whimper and pull like I've been burned from the touch of his skin. "Don't be afraid of me. Please, fuck...I did all of this for you. For us." He tells me, his face sad.

"Was that you? Back at the house?" my voice trembles.

He shrugs, unaffected. "I had to. A necessary evil. It was all part of the ritual."

"Ritual?"

"Oh, tell her, Edward!" Alice claps her hands excitedly, making Edward laugh.

"A few years ago, Jasper and I were hanging around up here when we found this book. At first we just sort of goofed around with it, reading all these weird spells and shit," He keeps talking as he pulls a large brown book from behind the TV. "and then we saw the ritual for Immortality. And it just, sort of, resonated."

"We knew we had to do it." Jasper nods, like this is all completely normal.

"I mean, think about it. Who doesn't want to live forever?" Edward asks no one in particular, his glazed eyes focused on the book in his hands.

"Sounds like a dream," Alice sighs. "My biggest fear is dying. Now I'll never have to."

"We just talked about it first." Edward continues, sitting on the floor and crossing his legs. "But the more we talked, the more it became like a plan. Eventually we brought Alice in on it and she agreed, that we just had to do it. See if it would work."

"It will work. After tonight, we won't have to worry about anything. Wounds, illness, broken bones, death. It won't matter. Nothing will be able to touch us. Nothing." Alice grins, grasping Jasper's hands as he smiles down at her lovingly.

"You're gonna kill me," I whisper. Not a question, but a statement.

"What?" Jasper spins to face me. "No!"

"No," Edward sighs. "You're the last part of the ritual. You don't die. I would never let that happen."

"What happens to me then?" I barely get the words out.

"The ritual says 17 victims on a night of celebration, and the sacrifice of one virgin." Edward glances at me from beneath dark eyelashes. "That's you."

"We have to carve our initials over your heart." Jasper's hugs Alice close as he speaks to me. "Even your initials. Once that's done, we light candles in formation and say a prayer together under the full moon, and the ritual will be completed."

"This is insane." I whisper, tears in my eyes.

"This is our destiny." Edward says softly, smiling at me.

I glance between the three of them, wondering what happened to the people I trusted. The people I loved. The people I once called my friends. My family.

"We really need to get this shit done, Edward." Jasper sighs, glancing down at his watch.

"Right." He sighs, running a hand through his messy hair.

He steps towards me, tucking the blade into his back pocket and grabs the scalpel. He breathes out deeply as I shake, the tears now streaming down my face. All I can think about is the years I've spent with him. Laughing, crying, goofing around. How did I not see it? This darker side to him. The darker side to all of them.

"This'll only hurt a little." He sighs, stepping in front of me. He pulls my dress down slightly and places the scalpel against my chest, over my racing heart.

"Please, don't." I sob. "Please, please, no."

"Baby, you're breaking my heart." He whispers, looking up at me mournfully.

"You're breaking mine!" I cry. "Edward, please."

He stares at me for a moment, before dropping his eyes. "Shit, I can't do it."

"You have to.." Jasper barks, his voice cold.

I don't recognize my fun loving friend in him. Every trace of Jasper Whitlock that I know is gone.

"Don't you want forever, B?" Alice genuinely asks.

I cry harder.

"We can be together forever." Edward whispers, looking up at me hopefully. "Bella, I love you. I have since we were kids. But one lifetime with you isn't enough. I want eternity."

"We all do," Alice encourages.

"I'm sorry," He whispers.

I flashback to earlier, when we kissed in the bathroom at the party. Before he closed the door.

"I'm sorry."

"I need to pee." I hiccup.

Edward's face blanches. "What?"

"I need to pee." I try to steady my voice.

"Oh, uh..." He looks at me uncertainly, warily.

"I just need a second to wrap my head around this." I whisper, praying to god I can pull this off.

"Are you saying..." Jasper trails off, with wide eyes.

"I...yeah. I can see why you've done all this. And I...I want in." I nod my head.

"Yay!" Alice squeals.

"Really?" Edward asks.

"Yes," I try to smile. "But you know what I'm like with pain."

He nods knowingly, letting out a chuckle.

"And I really do need to pee," I remind him softly.

"Oh yeah," He mumbles.

He reaches toward my hands, pulling off the heavy leather straps. Once my hands are free, I pull them into my chest, rubbing over the red marks across my wrist as he unstraps my bare feet. Standing back up his hands go to my waist as he lifts me off the table and steadies me on the ground.

Pulling me to his chest he tells me, "Alice will come with you, show you where it is."

I nod, my arms around his waist as my hand drifts toward his back pocket.

He kisses my temple. "I promise you won't regret this."

I pull back, moving my arms back to my side and hide the cool metal behind the layers of my dress.

"I know." I say softly.

He kisses my lips and I feel the tears build up behind my eyes. When he pulls away I don't look at him again, instead heading toward a smiling Alice who's standing by the door. She leads us out into a narrow, dimly lit hallway. She babbles to my incoherent ears about all the joys of immortality, and all the things we'll do together. But I hear none of it. Instead, I breathe deeply and prepare myself for what I'm about to do.

We stop outside a decaying door. She twists the knob, opening it with a long creak and switches on the light.

"So, here we go. It's not much. Kind of disgusting really, but it's all we've got." She shrugs and turns to me.

I see her in pigtails, laughing as she yells for me to push her higher on the swings. Nights spent together painting toenails and talking about boys. Growing up together, like sisters.

I grab her, pulling her into me for a fierce hug.

"Oh," She gasps.

"I love you, Alice." I whimper.

"I love you, too." She laughs hugging me back.

Wasting no more time, I bring the blade up and pierce it through her back. She gasps out, her body clinging to me as I dig the knife deeper. Her whole body spasmed against mine as I hold her.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper brokenly as I let go, dropping her down gently to the ground.

She stares up at me with wide eyes, her body shaking. Until eventually, she stops altogether.

I cry, and wasting no time. I run, pulling at doors as I go. The house is like a maze, but I manage to find the stairs. I get to the top, and start running but freeze when Jasper appears around the corner.

"What are you doing?" He asks suspiciously.

Lie! My brain screams at me.

"Alice is in the bathroom. She told me to come back but I got lost." I say evenly, but my body shakes.

"You're going the wrong way." He raises an eyebrow, his voice monotone.

"Oh," I laugh shakily. "This house is so huge I just..." My voice trails off as Jasper eyes drop.

I follow the path of his eyes and see my hands/ My Blood soaked hands.

Alice's blood.

He moves as the same time I do, but he's faster. I get up two steps before his hand grabs my ankle. I scream as he pulls me down. Flipping me over to my back, his hands wrap around my throat.

"Where is she?!" He screams at me, his face murderous. "What did you do to her?!"

His hands grow tighter and I gasp for air. My nails dig into his hands as I scratch and claw, desperately trying to break free. He places a knee on my chest and shakes me, squeezing tighter. I choke, my eyes rolling back into my head.

But his weight disappears, and I gasp for air greedily. My eyes see Edward, holding a flailing Jasper against the wall. He yells in Jasper's face, who screams back at him incoherently. I don't stick around to hear the conversation.

I flee down the staircase towards the double doors at the front of the dark house. Hands wrapped around the door handles I pull, only to find it locked. I race back, through another set of doors that lead me to the kitchen. Behind me, I still hear screaming followed by grunts and sharp thwacks!

I stumble my way through the pitch black kitchen, my hands feeling along dusty counter tops until I find another door handle. I close my eyes and pray. A blast of cold air hits me as I pull the door open. My feet carry me forward, stumbling and tripping, but I come to an abrupt edge as I see the crashing waves below me.

"Where are you gonna go?"

I freeze, hearing his voice yelling above the sounds of the water below us.

"BELLA!" He roars and I flinch, turning to face him.

Standing just outside of the kitchen door, he stares at me with disbelief. His white tee shirt is now soaked with blood. His lip is cut and bleeding and his eyes are wild.

"Have you gone fucking insane?" He yells at me.

"Have you?" I scream, stepping backwards. "You've killed people, Edward! You murdered half our classmates in cold blood!"

"For you! Everything I've done has been for you and our future!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "Why can't you see that?"

"Because it's not real! None of it is! It's crazy! You can't be immortal! The whole pointing of living is just that. To live!"

"We could have lived forever," He shakes his head.

"No one lives forever. No one." He steps toward me but I step back. "Don't! Just, stay back."

He holds a bloody hand out to me, his eyes dark and imploring. "Bella, come away from the edge."

I shake my head.

"We can get out of here. Forget this ever happened." He nods at me, like I'm a child and will automatically agree. "I love you. So fucking much, Bella."

"Not like this," I shake my head.

Tears fall from my eyes as he comes closer, my feet teetering on the edge of the cliff.

I've always loved him. Deep down, it was always there between us. And it's not fair that it came out so late. It's not fair that we never got our time to be free, and happy, and in love.

He grasps one of my hands, linking his fingers with mine.

We could have made it work. We'd have gone to college, calling each other every night and traveling long plane hours to see each other. Eventually we'd have moved in together. He'd have got a shitty job, whilst I finished my degree to help pay the bills. We'd have settled down, got married, had kids.

"It'll all work out," He strokes my cheek and pulls me to his chest as I cry.

We'd have been happy, I think. We would have pulled through it, and I hate that I only realize this now. Weeks ago, I was battling against this, and now I'm struggling to let go.

But I have to. Because we can never have that kind of future now. Because our love is tainted. Tainted with lies and death and so much blood.

He's become a monster. We all have.

And it has to end.

"I need you," He whispers to me.

"I love you," I sob into his neck, winding my arms tight around his neck.

"God, I love you. Forever, baby." He strokes his hand up my back.

"Forever," I whisper.

Then I pull him to me with every bit of strength I can muster, and throw myself backwards, tossing us both off the cliff.

The last thing I feel before we hit the rocks below, is Edward lips on mine.

. . . .

"You're watching ABC news, with Diane Sawyer."

"And now to the tragic news broadcasting live to your homes. In the small town names Forks, just outside of Seattle, a brutal slaying has took place leaving 21 high school students dead. Early on a June Saturday morning, town members were made aware of the massacre that took place, leaving behind many grieving parents. Let's go live to David Muir, who's currently outside one of the many crime scene's. David?"

"Thank you, Diane. I'm standing outside of an abandoned house, where the final four students met their grisly demise. 21 student's dead, and no clue as to why this happened, the people of this town are clearly devastated by the events of that night."

"David, are there any leads on who could have committed such a violent act?"

"Nothing as of yet, though sources speculate that this is the work of Forks Highs School's 2013 Valedictorian, Isabella Swan who is also daughter of the town's police chief. Fingerprint's have been found on the murder weapon used to kill Alice Brandon, and fragments of DNA found under Ms Swan's fingernails appear to be that of victim, Jasper Whitlock. But no official statement has been released yet. All we can hope now, is that the bloodshed in this small town is finally over, and the member's of this community can grieve in peace. This is David Muir reporting, now let's head back to the studio with Diane."

"Absolutely. Thank you, David. Such a tragedy. Now, in other news..."

* * *

**Host's Note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Add us to author alert to be notified of new stories.**

**Contest closing date has been extended til September 30th! Pass the word along!**


End file.
